True Love Revealed
by Raining Eros
Summary: Ichigo is late for work one day and blows up at Ryou. Later the reason behind her anger is revealed and things become interesting between two of the most loved characters…… IchigoRyou Fanfic Oneshot


**True love revealed**

Disclaimer. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power or any of the characters in it. If I did Masaya would be trampled by a herd of elephants.

Summary: Ichigo is late for work one day and blows up at Ryou. Later the reason behind her anger is revealed and things become interesting between two of the most loved characters… Ichigo/Ryou Fanfic

**One shot**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're late." Ichigo cringed. She had almost made it without any one seeing her and of all people Ryou saw her at the last moment. " Well, what's your excuse this time? Baka Strawberry.", he paused "Wait, let me guess, you were on a date with your idiot of a boyfriend and lost track of time. If it weren't for the fact that you're important to this project I would have fired you ages ago. Instead I am going to lower your wage by 5 dollars, this is after all the fourth time this week and the twelfth time this month that you've been late." Ryou didn't even see the fist coming. The next thing he knew he was flat on the floor from receiving a full body thrown punch into his face. Everyone and everything stopped to stare.

There was tiny, sweet, beautiful Ichigo, in a fiery temper, eyes blazing and red hair wild, standing over a stunned Ryou who was checking his jaw for breakages. 'All I wanted was to nettle her' he thought 'and instead I've been burned, quite painfully too.' " Who the hell do think you are? I am not a baka! You're always picking on me!" Ichigo screamed at a recovering Ryou.

Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce and Purin ran over to restrain her as she began to lunge for the cause of all her problems, Ryou, once again. " STOP, STOP CALM DOWN ICHIGO, HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" shouted a rather distressed Keichierro. Instantly Ichigo began to calm down as what she realized what she was doing and what she had done. Her face drained of all colour and then became as blood red.

"I am so sorry Ryou! I don't know what came over me." she exclaimed moments later. Ryou just glared at her. " Ah Ichigo, I think you better leave him alone right know", the ever perceptive Lettuce said to her friend. The other mews were around Ryou trying to see what damage Ichigo had done to his jaw. It was already beginning to bruise badly and it wasn't even three minutes since Ichigo had hit him. 'Man she can really pack a punch.' He thought as the Mews tried to see if he was okay and while Ichigo apologized. " Just get back to work all of you" he said as he got up and began to walk towards the stairs to the underground lab. "Oh, and Ichigo come and see me once you have finished your second shift, I will be in the Lab." And with that he left the room, which contained a fearful Ichigo, stunned customers, Keichierro and the other Mew Mews who began to carry on serving their tables.

" I think he is going to kill me or worse, torture and then kill me", she thought as she hurried of to the changing rooms to put on her official Mew Mew Café waitress uniform.

When Ichigo returned to the reception she had on her usual happy face, even if it was a bit strained, and was greeting, serving and attending her customers through out the afternoon with her even more than her usual over enthusiasm. This left all the other Mews feeling rather bemused, as they could not believe the complete change in Ichigo from a savage wild woman to her usual klutzy, happy self. 'They're were all fooled by my act.' She thought as she continued to be the one waitress who actually did any work at the café.

In the lab

The blonde haired, blue eyed Ryou was messaging his now purple jaw. ' Damn she didn't have to retaliate in such a physical way.' He thought. 'Then again he supposed that he did deserve it.' This was confirmed moments later when Keichierro entered the lab. " You went to far you know." Said the older of the two friends and partners. "Yeah, I know and I have the bruise to prove it." Stated Ryou looking slightly amused. ' So why do you do it? This time you didn't even give her time to explain why she was late before you cut her down.' " Yeah I know." Said Ryou. So what do you think I should do to that baka strawberry later? Even what I said didn't deserve to be nearly killed or permanently maimed for." A reflective yet cool Ryou said, almost to himself. " Nothing, because you were also wrong and you did deserve it after all the things you've said and done to her. Anyway I personally thought watching her nearly flatten you with a single punch was quite amusing." Said Keichierro as he laughed. ' Well I am glad that I could provide you with some entertainment even if it nearly killed me.' said Ryou rather coldly. 'Why does he always side with Ichigo.' he wondered.

Keichierro left not long after their little talk to go and continue baking his masterpiece deserts for the Café. 'Keichierro is right. I did deserve it.' Ryou thought to himself as he typed on the computers in the lab and while checking for any alien activity. ' If only I could just be nice to her and tell her how I feel. Maybe it wouldn't' t be as hard not to kill Masaya every time I see them together and maybe I wouldn't' t be as hard on Ichigo. Maybe? If I know she knows about my feelings for her. Keichierro already knows about my feelings for Ichigo, he is one of the most perceptive people Ryou knew and he had practically raised Ryou ever since his parent had died.'

Later…

"Um…Ryou? You wanted to see me." Ichigo said as she cautiously entered the lab and approached Ryou. " Yes, I am docking 10 dollars from your salary and you will be working the morning and afternoon shifts on Saturdays for the next 2months.' Ryou said in a rather cool voice as he turned to face Ichigo. "WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS! I KNOW I HIT YOU HARD BUT THIS IS SO NOT COOL!" Ichigo screamed. 'She looks like she is going to lunge for me again.' he thought behind he cool passive face.

Ryou was very surprised as she burst into tears and ran from the room. 'Maybe he was to hard on her.' He thought feeling guilty. He hadn't wanted to make her cry. Upset her yes, but make her cry definitely not." He got up and decided to follow her. 'Why, oh why does she have to effect me this way.' he thought as he took the stairs two at a time ' of all people why did he have to fall in love with her? Clumsy, crazy, beautiful and taken HER!'

Ichigo raised out the café not caring that she hadn't changed or that she was supposed to be the one who was supposed to close the café. All she wanted to do was get away from Ryou, the café, her responsibility as a Mew Mew and the memory of why she had been late to the Café today. She remember again what had happened again as she ran with hurt, crystal tears falling from her eyes.

Flash back

Ichigo was walking down the street on her way to work. She was having such a great day. She had gotten a A+ on all of her exams which was the closest thing to a miracle she had ever seen, she hadn't fallen asleep in class, she had no homework, she had the greatest boyfriend ever and she was going to be early for work so Ryou wouldn't yell at her today. She was also going on a date with Masaya later, which made everything in life seem wonderful. As she rounded the corner of the street though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Masaya was kissing another girl and it wasn't just a friendly peck ion the cheek either. No it was a full out French kiss with more passion than most people felt in a lifetime. "YOU JERK. YOU COMPLETE BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO US? DID EVER EVEN CARE ABOUT ME? OR WERE YOU SEEING THIS BIMBO ALL THE TIME? IN CASE YOU DON'T ALREADY REALIZE IT, WE'RE THROUGH! " She screamed at Masaya as she slapped him and then ran for her haven in the park where she cried her eyes out. Later when she was all cried out she went and washed her ace in the public bathrooms nearby and repaired her face with the godsend of make up that she had in her bag. Looking presentable she began to walk to the café where the scene with Ryou took place.

End flash back

For the second time that day she fled to her safe place in the park where she cried her eyes out again. She felt bad a bout what she had done to Ryou earlier but she had been in a very sensitive state and had reacted before she had even realized what she was doing. Of course in a way she supposed he deserved it for his past offences but she still felt bad. She then cried even more.

Ryou had searched everywhere Ichigo had been out of sight already when he had reached the top floor of the café. He was really beginning to be really worried about her. It was dark what if something had happened to her, it would be entirely his fault and he would never forgive himself. Telling himself to calm down he thought of any place he had not checked where it was possible that she might be.' Of course the tree where they had first met, she had once said in passing that it had become her haven because it was the first place that she had transformed and she had become rather attached to it.' He began to run to the tree in the park as he remembered that fateful day that he had met and fallen in love with Ichigo Mommiya.

Flashback

He was watching from the window when he saw the girl they had inserted DNA into the day before when the had seen her on her date at the animal exhibit. She looked like she was deep in thought when suddenly she began to run in the direction of the park. Realizing that her Mew genes were probably sensing something wrong he followed her. He watched as the predisite knocked out the girl's boyfriend and turned on her. Then he acted. He jumped and grabbed her and landed in a nearby tree just before the predisite got hold of her. "No offence but your heavier than you look he said to her." She pushed her self away from him and demanded to know who he was. He avoided answering by directing her attention to her boyfriend who was in danger of being killed and eaten by the rat predisite. He then pushed her out of a tree, her cat genes activated and she landed on her feet. He then had tossed her a power pendant and told her to activate it. She transformed and while his heart was in his mouth, defeated the predisite. Once this was over she demanded an explanation, and that was when he full completely in love with her. The girl had spirit, not to mention she was looking beautiful with fire in her eyes.

End Flashback

He arrived at the tree and was relieved to see Ichigo in the tree even if she was crying. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Ichigo." He said. He startled Ichigo so much that she fell out of the tree and straight into Ryous waiting arms. " Let go of me you jerk!" said Ichigo through sobs. "What's wrong? I was harsh but not harsh enough for you to cry this long." said Ryou. Unable to contain herself any longer Ichigo threw herself back into Ryous arms. "Masaya cheated on me and now we're through!" She sobbed. Right then all Ryou wanted to do was get hold of Masaya to kill him and make sure he burned in hell for all eternity. Instead he cradled Ichigo to him and let her cry till she no longer could. "Okay, let me take you home." Said Ryou once she had finished crying. As he looked down though he saw Ichigo looking at him with beseeching eyes and heard her say" I don't want to go home. Can I stay at the Café tonight with you?" His eyes widened for a second. Could this be test? Was it wise for a distraught girl to stay with a boy all night all alone? But in the end he decided that keeping her calm and happy was all that mattered and he said she could.

When they arrived back at the Café Ichigo ran to the phone and told her mother that she was staying at Mints house for the night. Ichigos mother said this was fine. Ryou the watched amused as he watched her call Mints house and ask her to play along. Needless to say Mint was extremely surprised to hear that she was really staying with Ryou for the night. They then ascended the stairs to Ryous bedroom. There was only one bed but there was also a sleeper couch. Ryou got out some clean old pjs and handed them to Ichigo." You should change if you're going to sleep here. He then sent her to the bathroom to change. He also took the opportunity to change himself. When Ichigo came out her hair was down, her make up was off and she looked a very natural version of her seventeen-year-old self.

Ryou then went and used the bathroom. When he came back he found Ichigo fast asleep on the lumpy, uncomfortable sleeper couch. Chuckling to himself he lifted her bridal style and placed her in his bed. He then tucked her in so she wouldn't become cold. Placing a gentle kiss on her sleeping cheek he was just about to stand up when Ichigo turned her face and the kiss landed on her soft lips. To his surprise she was awake and responded to his kiss.

Ichigo had been lying on the sleeper couch when she had realized that she had never truly loved Masaya, she was really in love with Ryou and she hadn't realized it. She then began to blush when she wondered how he would react if he knew that she loved him. She also blushed when she wondered how he kissed.

Ryou deepened the kiss when he found no resistance to the first few moments of the kiss. His arms closed around her as one of his strong hands began to stroke the base of her neck making her shiver with delight. Later when they needed to breathe or die he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further.

She was amazed at what a great kisser he was. He made look Masaya look pathetic in comparism. She wrapped her arms around him and had one of her hand in his hair encouraging him to continue when they suddenly broke apart.

"I love you," he said as he gazed into here eyes amazed at what they had just experienced, "though I think that is now obvious." He said smiling slightly. She looked at him with stars in her eyes and said, " I love you too."

"What did you say?" Ryou asked his voice taunt and his eyes wide. "I love you." Repeated Ichigo gazing into his mysterious blue eyes. Before she knew what he was going to do he sat up and pulled her against him, pressing a kiss that was like a lightning bolt coursing through her body. There was nothing casual or friend like about this kiss. One strong hand flattened against the small of her back; the other twisted its fingers in the thick red hair at the base of her neck, holding her close while his warm lips sent trails of delicious fire across her face and temple. Ichigo was remotely conscious that she was returning his kisses with a passion she had never felt before in her life. The movement of Ryous hand along her spine, the pressure of his body against hers and the warmth of his breath in her ear awoke in her a desperate need for fulfilment. All she could do was cling to him, her hands reaching hungrily beneath his black shirt to explore the hard muscled surface of his back, pulling him ever closer to her. Their bodies seemed charged and fused together with a vital current. When her slender form moulded itself pliantly against him, he untangled his hand from her hair and slid it across her shoulder and then down her side. His fingers were firm but gentle This all brought her to awareness of how much she loved him and how much she had been faking with Masaya or though they had never got this far and Ryou and her would not go any further.

After a few more minutes of heavy making out they surfaced for air. Her breath coming in shallow gasps "WOW, who knew Ryou Shirogane that you were such a great kisser." was all she could say. " You're not so bad yourself, you baka strawberry," he said but this time she could see the love in his eyes." How long?" she asked. " Since we met." he replied understanding the question " and you?" " The same I just didn't realize it until now." she said with wonder and love in her eyes. They then climbed into the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that now their lives were truly perfect.

They next morning the changed in separate rooms and then descended the stairs to have breakfast before any of the other Mews arrived for the early shift. They had pancakes with strawberries and cream. Naturally Mint was early to arrive at work because she was dying of curiosity. When she arrive she walked into the kitchen to see Ichigo washing dishes and helping Keichierro who had arrived and hour earlier to begin baking pastries for that day. She was quite bemused and decide to talk to Ichigo later when there wasn't anyone else to hear, so she went to her usual table which she found already stocked with her first cup of herbal tea.

Ichigo was floating on air and didn't even notice the curious glances she received from the other Mews. Keichierro though decided to tackle Ryou on what had happened.

In the lab Ryou was startled when his friend entered and closed the door. " What happened to you two? You both look like you're in heaven even if the Mews have only noticed Ichigos change behaviour I have definitely noticed yours. You haven't insulted her once today. What's going on?" asked Keichierro and this time he planned to get a straight answer from Ryou. Seeing his friend's attitude from his posture Ryou decided to confess immediately and not prolong the inevitable. " We confessed our feelings for each other and now we're going together." He said with a completely straight face but a twinkle in his eye. Keichierro's jaw dropped wide open then he began to smile and eventually laugh with delight." I knew it, you finally did it. You two are meant for each other. Good luck though, she is going to keep you on your toes." " Yeah, I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Ryou. "

Later Ryou called Ichigo into the lab were the thoroughly made out. They then had another surprise as the door swung open to reveal a whole bunch of peeping Mew Mews. They were caught, the secret was out. Ichigo instantly changed in to her cat form like she always did when she was surprised or excited or embarrassed. Smiling Ryou change quickly into Alto and kissed her on the lips to make her change back to her human form, he then also changed back to his usual self. It was now known by everyone that Ryou and Ichigo were FINALLY a couple. " I knew it!" screamed Purin. Mint couldn't speak from the shock. Zakuro said it was about time they got together and Bridget just blushed at having been caught at spying on them as they made out.

Moments later once everyone had finished making their comment or asking their question the computers showed Cyniclons attacking in the park. " Team Mew Mew Activate!" Ryou shouted as they all raced for the Park. They then all fought and defeated the predisites with more enthusiasm than ever before.

Six Years later….

They had defeated and destroyed Deep Blue. The cyniclons and Mews had then become friends. Pie and Zakuro had been married for the past three years, Kish and Mint were engaged, Purin and Tart who were now twenty were dating seriously and had been for the past two years and Bridget and Keichierro had been married the year before. None of the mews had lost their powers and honestly they didn't want to. The rogue alien civilization still attacked them and they remained Tokyo's Superheroes even though no one knew who they really were. They also found an interesting side effect to the DNA. They were almost immortal in the sense that only if they were killed could they die and they would stop aging at the age of 25. Their children would also inherit their genes and legacy. Therefore there would always be a Tokyo Mew to guard their planet.

Ichigo walked down the aisle wearing a stunning wedding dress. Her wedding was more extravagant than she had ever dreamed possible. Mint was her lady of honour and the other Mews were all her Bridesmaids. She felt like she was in a dream. When she finally reached the top of the aisle she took her grooms hand sand said her vows to the one she loved, Ryou.

Ryou couldn't believe his luck at marrying his true love and said his vows in return truly meaning them and with foreign moisture in his eyes. When they were pronounced husband and wife they kissed passionately as everyone cheered. This was an example of true love as this couple was finally united in love and happiness and the occasional alien till death did them not part.

The End

Sorry it is so short but I was running out of ideas. Read and review. If I get four good reviews I will write another better fan fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Love you. Rayne

This story has bee edited. If any errors were missed please contact author


End file.
